The Internet is a global system of interconnected computers and computer networks that use a standard Internet protocol suite (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)) to communicate with each other. The Internet of Things (IoT) is based on the idea that everyday objects, not just computers and computer networks, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable via an IoT communications network (e.g., an ad-hoc system or the Internet).
A number of market trends are driving development of IoT devices. For example, increasing energy costs are driving governments' strategic investments in smart grids and support for future consumption, such as for electric vehicles and public charging stations. Increasing health care costs and aging populations are driving development for remote/connected health care and fitness services. A technological revolution in the home is driving development for new “smart” services, including consolidation by service providers marketing ‘N’ play (e.g., data, voice, video, security, energy management, etc.) and expanding home networks. Buildings are getting smarter and more convenient as a means to reduce operational costs for enterprise facilities.
There are a number of key applications for the IoT. For example, in the area of smart grids and energy management, utility companies can optimize delivery of energy to homes and businesses while customers can better manage energy usage. In the area of home and building automation, smart homes and buildings can have centralized control over virtually any device or system in the home or office, from appliances to plug-in electric vehicle (PEV) security systems. In the field of asset tracking, enterprises, hospitals, factories, and other large organizations can accurately track the locations of high-value equipment, patients, vehicles, and so on. In the area of health and wellness, doctors can remotely monitor patients' health while people can track the progress of fitness routines.
In an IoT environment, advertising and discovery of application-layer services can be implemented using application-initiated multicast/broadcast advertisement messages. But this approach typically requires each application to independently generate an advertisement message for advertising its respective service in the IoT environment, and each advertisement message is broadcast to all connected devices in the IoT environment (e.g., via Bluetooth, WiFi, LTE, etc.). This can generate a high amount of multicast traffic in the IoT environment, and in addition, because multicast and broadcast protocols typically do not require feedback (e.g., ACKs or NACKs), each of the service advertisements have relatively low reliability, and for this reason, are retransmitted at a relatively high frequency, which creates more traffic. As such, a need exists for improved advertising and discovery of application-layer services.